Mr. Deer
Mr. Deer is a guest staying in Room 1 of the Rusty Lake Hotel. He initially comes to the Hotel with the intention of studying the Lake, and is drawing water from the Lake into his room via a pulley and bucket. Cube Escape: Case 23 Once Dale enters the Cabin in 1972, a deer stands outside of the door, staring at him. Soon after the deer will become decapitated, and replaced with a Corrupted Soul with antlers. The Soul follows Dale until it eventually attacks if he has not escaped quick enough. However, by successfully entering the elevator and escaping the Cabin, the Soul simply stares as the elevator descends into the Lake. Rusty Lake Hotel He arrives with the other guests to the Hotel in 1893, and tells the player that he wants them to bring him a Bloody Mary tonight. When he is given a shrimp cocktail, he thanks the player but tells them that he is more of a meat person. Inside his room, Mr. Deer waits for the player to make him his Bloody Mary. He has an ingredient list on the end table, which also lists a "special ingredient" needed: poison. While the Tabasco sauce and vodka are in his room and the blood is acquired by cutting Mr. Deer's antler, the poison must be made. There is a single seed hidden inside a butterfly, which when planted grows into a flower dropping poisonous seeds. The seeds must be ground into powder and mixed with water, creating the poison. With the poison in the drink, the player can now give him his Bloody Mary. At first all seems normal, but he soon begins convulsing and foaming at the mouth until he dies. Mr. Deer's meat is harvested to cook the first dinner, and his memories are extracted to create a black cube, which turns him into a Corrupted Soul. He stays captive in Mr. Owl's room in a large tank until he and the other guests' Souls break free in 1894 and roam the Lake. Cube Escape: The Cave In 1972, Mr. Crow pilots the Submarine down into the Lake to retrieve cubes from its depths. After finding the black, white, and blue cubes, he begins to search for the last one, the golden cube. Reaching its location, the Submarine is suddenly attacked by Mr. Boar's Corrupted Soul, who shatters the porthole. Mr. Crow leaves the Submarine and walks through the Forest, passing through Mr. Deer's Soul along with the other Hotel guests, until he reaches a large white cube. His Soul can be seen through the walls inside of the white cube, but he remains on the outside. He is also seen on one of the cave murals showing Dale Vandermeer, with Mr. Owl's assistance, walking through the Hotel guests' Souls to the white cube found at the end of the game. Cube Escape: Paradox Walking through the Forest, there is a lone deer that watches in silence as the player passes by. When the player finds the deer a second time, it has been decapitated leaving behind a blood trail. Following the trail leads to the deer's head and the Corrupted Soul that killed it. The Soul will attack the player unless they fight back first. Once the player has become their Corrupted Soul, they must walk through the Forest again. They pass by the decapitated deer again, and follow a deer-like figure running through the woods until they catch him. This man is Dale Vandermeer, wearing the deer's head, who tells the player that he knows that they have made their choice, and they must use their Corrupted Soul. Soundtrack * When his soul appears in Cube Escape: Case 23, it starts the music track "The House of Leaves" * His Hotel room in Rusty Lake Hotel plays the track "Deer Room" from the Rusty Lake Hotel soundtrack. Trivia *According to his official announcement: ** He is 49 years old ** He is a chemist. ** He is 6'3". *Given his age, it can be calculated that he was born sometime around 1844. *The writings in his research plan can be read as: "hotel height?", "what is in the lake?", "is there a way down?", and "water samples". *As with the other guests in the hotel, Mr. Deer has a sort of addiction. He may be addicted to alcohol, as evident with him demanding the player to give him a drink. *In Rusty Lake: Roots, a deer skull is given to Albert by the Soul of Mr. Crow. It is used as part of a voodoo ritual in order to kill Albert's brother and his wife. *In Rusty Lake Paradise, the mask of a deer is worn by Nicholas Eilander. *In Cube Escape: Paradox, finding Mr Deer's Soul on a TV channel unlocks an achievement. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Music Category:Corrupted Characters